No Time Left
by ZoeChaos
Summary: Karma the princess of the Underworld also the daughter of Hades. Finds her twin sister Aleta tortured also most to death. Now Karma wants revenge and the only clues that can lead her, is the sexy egyptian god Anubis.  Not really Egyptain Mythology


**A/N: So goods news is that I got my computer working so here is the story I was working on before the computer decided to break. I hope you love it. Please Review. Also, Karma, Sky, Kyra, Leta, and Stephan are my own creations, they do not actual exist in mythology.**

**-Zo**

* * *

><p><strong>No Time Left<strong>

**By: ZoeChaos**

**Chapter 1: Intruder**

I blinked in confusion when I saw my twin sister Aleta appear before me. Even though we were twins, we were the exact opposite of each other. While I had black hair and dark red eyes, Leta had light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. I lived in the darkness, Leta lived in the light. Leta showed compassionate, I showed no mercy. Also there was another little set back, we both had different fathers. Leta was the daughter of Apollo, god of light, prophecy, music, et cetera. I was the daughter of Hades, god of the underworld. Yeah you must be wondering how two people with different fathers could be twins. It's not so unpopular here in Greece. I'm mean there was Pollux who was the son of Zeus and Pollux's twin brother Castor who was the son of a human, Hercules and his twin Iphicles, and Helen of Troy and her twin sister Clytemnestra. The list can go on forever. "What are you doing here Leta?" I asked her.

Leta rarely ever came to the underworld, so something was wrong. Very wrong. I walked up to my sister and noticed that Leta looked exhausted like it all of her energy to get here. As I got closer I saw crimson blood everywhere around her. When Leta began to fall and I flashed right next to her so I could stop her from hitting the ground. "Dear gods, Leta tell me who did this to you," I said looking at the bruise marks on her. Her neck and wrists were covered with bruises that had to be made by chains. She also had cuts on her cheeks, arms, and legs. Leta's favorite blue toga was ripped like some animal did it.

Leta opened her mouth to whisper but I didn't hear her, so I moved my ear closer to her mouth until I heard the words. "He's here." Before I had any plan to get rid of the intruder. I flashed Leta to my dungeons the only place in the Underworld that no one knew about. Then flashed to the gates to find Cerberus pinned to the ground by a pack of Howlers. Creatures that looked like wolves without the fur and had spikes crawled along their backs.

Howlers didn't tend to listen to anyone but someone seemed to be controlling them. I held out my hand and flames shot out of my fingers. The fire formed the shape of a dozen Hellhounds. The Hellhounds attacked the Howlers forcing them to get off Cerberus. Once Cerberus was free he jumped back to my side and got in a fighting stance but I knew that Cerberus was injured to badly to fight. "ENOUGH!" I heard a loud screech. The Howlers whimpered and backed away from the Hellhounds that now surrounded us. Cerberus let out a mean snarl as the person appeared from the darkness of the cave.

I stared in shock as I saw a ghost. "Stephan," the whisper came out has a snarl and shock. Stephan should have dead. I killed him with my bare hands and watched his body burn into ashes. "How are you alive?" I asked.

Stephan smiled, "Haven't you learned anything? You can't kill me, I'm invincible," he said. He took a step towards me. "So why don't you tell me where Aleta is? I really don't want to kill you, Karma."

I bared my teeth. "Never!" I snarled and pulled out my dagger that I kept hidden on me. I ran towards him, my dagger began glowing and turned into a thin long sword. I swung the blade at his throat but Stephan dodged it and sent a blue light from his palm towards me. The light hit my chest sending me flying backwards until I felt the cold iron bars from the Gate against my back. The Hellhounds began to attack the Howlers. Even through the Howlers were strong but they didn't stand a chance against the Hellhounds. "What the hell are you?" I asked.

Stephan lowered his hand. "After all these years, you haven't figured it out Karma? I thought you knew me better than that," he said then took a step back. "I must be going now, but I will be back and I will get Aleta and maybe I'll kill the half-breed that you decided to hide here too," he said and began to walk away then stepped into the river of woe, Acheron. "If you really wish to defeat me, then find the god that I once called Brother," he whispered into the wind then disappeared, leaving my Hellhounds to finish off the Howlers. My sword dropped to my side as Cerberus walked towards me. I didn't know that Stephan had a brother, but then again the only thing I did know about Stephan was that he was an outcast god, who wanted power to revenge himself. I looked at Cerberus, "I want a pack of Hellhounds around Kyra at all times and a pack around my home, guarding and protecting Leta," I commanded.

Cerberus nodded one of his heads. _Yes, Princess. It will be done._

**/**

I appeared in Mt. Olympus looking for answers, and the only goddess who knew almost everything was Skntyche, the goddess of Destiny. I didn't feel like dealing with the Fates so I just flashed myself in Sky's room. "Skntyche, don't you walk away from me," I heard Atropos say. Atropos was the oldest out of the Fates.

I heard Sky snort. "For the love of Hades, get away from me. I'm so not in mood, plus I have visitor. So save your yelling for tomorrow," she said and walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She walked over to her bed and fell face first into the bed. Sky mumbled something.

"What?" I asked her, not understanding a single word she just said.

Sky popped her head up. "I can't help you," she said.

I didn't leave, "Sky, I just want to know who Stephan's brother is," I said.

Sky sighed, "Sorry Kari, I can't."

I walked up to her, "Sky, I can't let Stephan kill Leta. Please give me something…anything, please I'm calling in the favor you owe me," I said.

Sky sighed again and shook her head. "I should have known you do that. Fine, like Stephan told you the only way to kill him is the one who took his godhood from him, his brother. But good luck trying to get him to agree to kill Stephan," Sky snorted.

I snapped my fingers, "Sky focus, tell me something that I don't know," I said.

Sky waved her hand, "The one you seek walks in the land of dead, howling for all those that are dead to follow him," she said.

Great, that could be anything but I knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of Sky. "Thanks Sky, you're the best." I said.

Sky smiled, "Anything to piss off Zeusie," she said and I looked at her confused because I had no idea what this had to do with Zeus but Sky disappeared before I could ask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked. Also the second chapter should be up soon because I'm half done with it. Please Review.**

**-Zo**


End file.
